


Stomco Day 3: Fun with Magic

by zozobird



Series: Stomco Week 1 [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Pre-OT3, Still, Stomco, kind of reads as crack, magic shenanogans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozobird/pseuds/zozobird
Summary: Tom tries teaching Star wandless magic.





	Stomco Day 3: Fun with Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Tom knows wandless magic, and Star no longer has her wand. He's trying to teach it to her. Marco can also use some magic, so he's also learning wandless spells from Tom.

Tom and Star were standing in Marco's front yard, facing each other. Star looked slightly annoyed and impatient and Tom pointedly took a slow, deep breath. Star copied him, breathing in and out a few times. Once her face relaxed, Tom grabbed her shoulder.

“Okay, you remember how your magic felt coming from the wand, right?” He asked. Star nodded in response. “That’s good. Now, just close your eyes and imagine it coming from your hands instead.”

Star closed her eyes and did as instructed. She could feel her magic under her skin, it’s bubbly warmth swirling excitedly, looking for release. She tried to force it out, but it didn’t work. Just as Star was about to give up, some of her magic leapt from her hands and into the air.

She smiled in excitement before hearing Tom shout, “Marco, look out!”

Star opened her eyes in time to see Marco fall on his behind, the nachos he brought scattered all over the yard and melted cheese managed to get on all of them.

“I take it Star’s getting better at wandless magic?” Marco pulled a nacho chip out of his hair with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Tom shrugged. “Her main problem is that she keeps trying to force it. She just has to remember that it comes naturally.”

Star rubbed the back of her neck with a chuckle, “Yeeaaah. I keep forgetting.”

“It’s fine, Star,” Marco grinned at her. “Hey, you guys wanna see the trick? I think I’ve finally gotten it!” Star and Tom share a look and nod.

Marco shouts, “Nacho Spray!” and holds out his hands. He keeps them out for a minute before sighing, “Man, I really thought I had it down.”

Tom snickers, “Dude, I don’t think that’d be a good attack anyway. What do you think they’ll do with nachos, run away or eat them?”

“Oh, yeah?” Marco gathers some of the dropped nachos into his hands then throws the glob at Tom, nailing him in the chest.

“Oh, it’s _on._ ”

The pair throw balls of tortilla chips and nacho cheese at each other, making even more of a mess. Star is watching the war, eating popcorn, when she gets nailed in the face with some semi-melted cheese. The war stops as she wipes cheese from her eyes.

“You okay, Star?” Tom and Marco ask, concerned.

They approach her, seeing if she was hurt. When the pair were close enough, Star dumped her bucket of popcorn on Marco’s head and shoved some excess cheese in Tom’s hair. The trio laughed and the war escalated from there.

A few hours later, they were laying in the cheesey grass, watching the clouds.

Marco broke the silence by saying, “I vote that tomorrow’s lesson takes place at Tom’s house.”

Star spoke up with a wide grin, “Seconded!”

Tom sat up in shock, “What? No! I don’t want a mess like this in my room!”

“You’re outvoted, Tom,” Marco smirked. “Your house it is.”

Tom groaned and slumped back in the grass. As he thought about how tomorrow’s magic lesson would go, Tom smiled. He was glad he had such awesome friends to spend time with.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do fanart for this, but it's going to have to wait until I figure out what's up with my tablet.


End file.
